From Heaven
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: Rukawa falls in love with his guardian angel when she saved him and she soon finds that she loves him too but an angel isn't suppose to fall in love with a human.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
  
From Heaven: chapter one  
  
The autumn breeze blew against Rukawa's face as he rode his bike to school.He had on his earphones and was half alseep.  
  
From a distance, a girl dressed entirely in black stood watching him.'My new mission is to protect this boy?'  
'Yes,' a voice answered.'His name is Kaede.You should know this by now though.'  
The girl nodded.  
  
Rukawa was cycling with his eyes still shut.He suddenly saw an image of her in his mind and quickly braked.When he opened his eyes, the girl was not there.The strangest thing was that when he saw the image, she did not have a face.  
  
He merely shrugged and got on his way to school.  
  
'Did he...see me?'The girl asked surprised.  
'No, he only felt your presence.'the misty voice replied.  
'What shall I do then?'the girl asked.  
'I cannot tell you everything, Celeste.You're supposed to be his guardian angel.Protect him.'  
  
  
  
  
"OKay Shohoku! Let's wrap it up...remember, we're having practice again tomorrow.Don't be late!"Akagi's voice hollered through the gym.It was late, around 7.  
Rukawa grabbed his gym bag and wiped his face with a towel.  
  
It was rainy out and the dark blue sky became total darkness.Rukawa hopped on his bike and cycled home.He was so exhuasted so he thought he'd just close his eyes for a little.  
  
  
Suddenly, the bike skidded on the slippery road and crashed into the rails of the cliff just abovethe thrashing ocean.Rukawa was sent flying off his bike and he went tumbling down the steep slope.He felt the muddy ground under him.And the pain...oh the pain was circulating around his whole body.It was unbearable.  
  
The ground under his shifted slightly and he the muddy ground under him started to slide down the cliff dragging him along and he was soon in the dangerous waves of the sea.  
  
He choked on the water.There was no way he was gonna survive such a current especially with his aching body.He kept trying to swim to the nearest land he could get to but each time he did, he seemed to get washed futhur and futher away.  
  
'I must save him!'Celeste dived into the water from the sky.Rukawa's head was already emerged underneath the water.He had been knocked unconscious by a huge wave.  
Under the water, nothing could be heard and Celeste swam towards Rukawa and she pressed her lips against his.She started to breathe into him.Slowly giving him air and after that alittle more when he could breathe on his own again.  
  
Rukawa opened his eyes and he saw her.He was so tired that he thought he was dreaming.The girl wrapped her arms around him and flew up the cliff where his bike was lying.She laid him down and he started coughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
The pain was fading now.Almost gone.Only the memory of it remained.Rukawa tried to sitting up and realized how easy it was.It was amazing.Totally better.  
  
He looked around him and the room wasn't his.The room was cream colored and smelt of antiseptic.He suddenly felt a tearing pain in his leg.An absolutely horrid one.He swung his feet to the side and realized that one of them was in a cast.He grabbed a nearby crutch.Hopping on one foot, he went into the waiting area and there were his parents, at the counter filling up a couple of forms.  
  
"Mom...Dad.."he called softly.His throat felt sore like there was cotton stuck in it.  
His mother came running up to him when she heard his call.  
She hugged him and whimpered softly."Oh Kaede....we were so worried."she cried.  
"Yes, your mother and I were so worried for you,"His father added.He was calm as usual.  
  
"What happened?"He asked when his mom let go of him.  
"We're not really sure but someone called to tell us that she found you.She didn't leave a name though."His father said.  
"Do you remember anything son?"His mother asked.  
  
Rukawa shook his head."All i know is that it was raining hard last night and I fell off the cliff because my bike skidded.How could I have survived that?"  
"We're not sure about that yet, Honey but the strangest thing was that when we found you, you were on the cliff.If someone had saved you then it would be impossible that you ended up back in the cliff because its way too high."his mother said.  
  
Rukawa paused.He looked at his pale fingertips and looked down at the cast on his foot.H e remembered that he was supposed to have basketball practice that day.It looked to be his last game for a long while.  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. Celeste

Disclaimer:Slamdunk does not belong to me.  
  
  
From Heaven : chapter 2  
  
  
Rukawa reluctantly hopped on one foot with his crutches under his arms.His parents had moved him down to stay in the living room because it was difficult to go up and down the stairs.He had an absolutely hard time tryng to take a shower because of the cast and some how or another, he managed to fit his cast through his school uniform only this time he was allowed to wear bermudas even though it wasn't summer.  
Rukawa mumbled under his breath something about not being able to ride on his pathetic bike or go to pathetic basketball practices for a whole 6 months.  
  
His father sent him to school in his car and gave him a whole lecture on how why he should look where he was going throughout the whole ride.Rukawa could not wait to get out of the car.When they arrived at school, his father opened the door to the car for him.Rukawa glarred at him.  
"I'm supposed to have a fractured leg, I'm not helpless."Rukawa growled.  
His father shrugged and smiled."Sorry, kid.Just trying to help you out."His father said sheepishly.  
Rukawa swung his bag over his shoulder."Well don't, you only make me feel useless."he murmured.  
  
As he walked through the school gate, tons of students were staring at him.He could even hear whispers like 'Oh no..what's gonna happen to the basketball team.' or 'Are you sure that's what happened to Rukawa?'And it just happened to be such precise timing.Sakuragi happened to be lurking around the gate with his friends and Haruko and her friends.  
  
Rukawa decided to ignore him and hop straight into the school building.But the Tensai can't be ignored( I'm imaging that Sakuragi would say that...heheh..).  
"Oie..Kitsune!Did you fall off a cliff or something?Heh heh."Sakuragi laughed.  
Haruko could be heard in the background defending Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa shrugged.He wasn't in the mood for fighting."Yeah, I did."he said quietly.  
'It was true anyway, I did fall off a cliff.' Rukawa thought as he entered the school building leaving the others in state of shock.He knew Sakuragi was going to say more so he just stopped at a simple and true answer.  
  
  
  
Despite having his leg broken, Rukawa still slept in class.  
Finally, his teacher was so pissed off with him that he banged his book on his table.  
"Rukawa Kaede! I don't care if you broke your leg or you head but it still does not give you any right to sleep in my wonderful history class."The teacher spat.  
  
Rukawa would have got up and retaliated but he caught sight of a girl in black at the window.She was watching him.Her hazel eyes seemed dancing in depths of age and her beautiful brown hair had streaks of gold which gleamed in the light like a sunset.Her skin was whiter than snow and she wore a black sleeveless dress that went all the way down to her knees.She did not wear anything on her feet, showing her perfect legs.She looked about thirteen years.  
When Rukawa blinked, she suddenly disappeared.  
  
Rukawa shook his head and rested it on his desk.He didn't fall alseep this time though but he didn't listen to his teacher either.  
  
  
  
After school, Rukawa met Akagi in the locker room.Aparently, he had left one of his textbooks in his locker.Akagi sighed and patted his shoulder.  
"Sure sucks to have a broken leg but I'll be expecting to see you in the court when you're well again so have a fast recovery."Akagi said in the most comforting way he could.  
Rukawa nodded.'I wish.'He said in his mind but replied politely,"Thank you."  
  
Mitsui came in just as Akagi was about to leave."Whoa...tough luck dude..."He said sympatheticly when he saw Rukawa with his crutches.Rukawa let out alittle "hmmp."He was tired of people commenting on his leg and asking him what happened.  
Mitsui grinned."Don't worry.I'm not gonna ask you what happened.You've probably been asked that a million times today."he said, as he changed his shirt.  
  
Rukawa beamed alittle.Someone who finally understood what he felt.He just shrugged anyway and hopped out of the room.  
  
  
  
Outside, Rukawa prepared for his strainious walk home.  
As he walked home, he felt someone following behind him.  
He walked on alittle bit more and then he looked around and there noone there.  
But when he turned back to the front, the same girl at the window appeared in front of him.  
"How is it that you are able to see me?"The girl asked, her face glowing in the afternoon sun.  
Rukawa stared at her with a puzzled look."WHAT?"  
  
The girl reached out to touch him.Her hand felt like it wasn't there.It was like a breeze.  
"I don't exsist in any of your senses.You're not supposed to see, hear, taste or feel me.Unless I have to protect you, and even then you just can't..."she stopped when he held onto her hand and pulled it up to the space between their faces."Believe I'm there."  
"But you are."He said as a matter of factly.  
  
Rukawa started to walk away leaving her behind.  
"Wait...you don't understand.I'm your angel.Your guardian angel.The one whom is sworn to protect you until God decides you have to die."She protested, she seemed unsure of what she was supposed to say.  
Rukawa turned around and said angrily,"If you are supposed to protect me then why am I in this stupid cast?!"  
  
The girl did not say anything but she closed her eyes and suddenly, Rukawa saw an image of a girl in the water, trying to give him air...trying to give him life when he was in the most hopeless state.When he was about to give up and die.  
Rukawa shook his head and stared at the girl."You were the one who saved me?"he asked.  
The girl nodded."I'm only here to protect your life.Not save you from the other types of minor dangers like a broken limb."she said.  
"A broken limb is not minor.It is totally painful when your speciality is sports."Rukawa retorted.  
The girl kept silent.She just listened to him without uttering a word of complain about his whining.  
  
They walked pass a playground and a court.The girl's footsteps could not be heard.She even stepped on a couple of sharps rocks but nothing was able to hurt her.  
"You look really young to be an angel."Rukawa said.  
"How would you know what an angel looks like?"The girl asked.  
"Because its just that way, isn't it?"he answered.  
The girl smiled alittle."I'm thousands of years older than you are.Even though I look like a child, I have a really old soul."  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
"Celeste.It means 'From heaven.'"  
  
  
End of chapter 2 


End file.
